


The One More Likely

by Ulan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Memes, Silly elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone keeps leaving notes on Erestor desk (a.k.a., the one inspired by those OTP memes, or the one in which Erestor is the most awful person with a crush in Arda).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when I find I want to write but have no idea what to write about, I go to Tumblr and other similar places to look for prompts. Lately, these OTP memes are all I see, so I thought, okay, let's do this! So yes, this is a shameless twist to those OTP memes, written in this form because I have forsaken my Tumblr account so it is now a mess, and because really, I am just a general failure with all social media.
> 
> Also, inspiration seems to come to me during the weekends, in ways that actually get in the way of me finishing my multi-chaptered work. So, apologies all around. At least we are still getting something out of it, yes? Ahem. 
> 
> On another important note, I have no excuse for how explicit this is, except that I just can never seem to write short explicit scenes. It's like I either keep the stories clean or... hell, not clean at all. Hashtag voyeur problems. So yes, warning! I hope you have fun all the same. :)
> 
> Lastly, this was such a nightmare to format and post from my phone, I just want to curl up and cry. I'll come back from time to time and make edits because this saw fewer checks than my usual works, mostly because the apps actually keep crashing on me and I had to post before I lose what I wrote. Guh, what a nightmare.

>   
>  **Who wakes up first:** Me. Erestor likes to pretend he is all kinds of perfect, but he really is not a morning person. Actually, he is pretty slow in the mornings, though he hides it well.  
>  **Who is the big spoon:** Me, but it would actually be nice to have Erestor do that from time to time, too.  
>  **How often do you fight:** All the time!  
>  **Most common argument:** The budget. That is, Imladris' budget. Erestor is a pretty face with the soul of a dwarf. If all misers that ever walked Middle-Earth were to form a kingdom, Erestor would be their king. 

"What in Arda is this?"

It was addressed to nobody, of course, alone as Erestor was in his office. He had found the offending piece of parchment on his desk when he returned from the midday meal. He could not place the handwriting, nor did he have any inkling as to who would leave it there. As for the contents...

Frowning, he crumpled the scrap of parchment, threw it in the bin, and went on about his day.

\--

Erestor thought nothing of the note again until a week later, when he found that a second note was left on his desk.

>   
>  **Who stays up all night reading:** That sounds like the kind of adorable thing Erestor would do. Adorable or insufferable, depending on my mood and, come to think of it, depending on how easy it will be to get him to put that book down if I want him to.  
>  **Who would throw the other into a fountain:** I would. Thank you, by the way. This sounds like a great idea.  
>  **Who plans date night:** I would, I suppose. Erestor has the busier calendar, so I might end up marking dates there for him to spend with me. You laugh, but that was not a joke.  
>  **Who will apologize first after a fight:** I would, because Erestor is a stubborn toad who will step on your cat and blame you for letting it lie on the floor. 

Erestor read the note with a frown, feeling more and more confused with each line that he read.

 _A stubborn toad, am I?_ he thought, glaring at that line. Come to think of it, he distinctly remembered being called a miser in the first note as well. Obviously, whoever was sending him these notes had some less than kind thoughts about him. 

Still, what about these other lines? Staying up all night reading is adorable? Planning date night?

Erestor's mind reeled at the conflicting sentiments on the parchment that kept repeating his name. He supposed it was more like a list... of questions about two people, and who of the two are more likely to be described in the given scenarios? Who was asking these questions? Is this a game? 

From these answers, and from what he could remember from the first note, it seemed that whoever was answering these questions seemed to know Erestor to a certain degree, at least better than many other Elves in Imladris. Not only that, he knew Erestor and was also irritatingly opinionated about what he knew. 

Just who was sending him these things? 

"Saelbeth?" he called out, turning to the open door of his office, just outside of which was the senior counselor's desk, visible to Erestor's view.

Saelbeth's blond head lifted up from his work. "Yes, my lord?"

"Have you noticed anyone enter my office recently? Or perhaps even last week?"

"Enter it? Nay, I have not. No one enters your rooms. Why? Did it seem like someone did? Are we missing anything?"

Saelbeth's tone was beginning to rise, so Erestor was quick to placate him. "Peace, my friend. It is nothing and affects not our work. It is just that I keep receiving these notes..."

"Notes? What kind of notes?"

Erestor looked at the said note in his hand, frowning again. "Just... strange notes. Oh, nevermind. I do not know what they are myself. They seem to be of a personal nature, and I was just curious who might be leaving them. I thought you might have seen someone."

Saelbeth looked worried. "These are not threatening notes, are they? Perhaps you should report them?"

Erestor chuckled. "Calm down, Saelbeth, they are not like that. It looks like they are made in jest, actually. Nothing to worry about." 

The other counselor looked relieved. "Oh, good. Well, in that case, I have seen no one, but if I or the other counselors ever do, I will let you know."

"Thank you," said Erestor before returning to his office. 

He resolved to keep the note and its mysterious sender out of his mind. Needless to say, however, Erestor avoided fountains and other bodies of water throughout that week.

\--

>   
>  **Who worries more:** I admit it would probably be me. Erestor does not seem to worry much, but let us just say that nothing would make me happier than if he chooses to be a counselor all his life. Anyway, indoor occupations are lovely, too. I mean, not for me, but he seems to like it well enough. I know he fought in wars in earlier ages, but if we were together and he decides to take up the sword again? Oh, it would kill me.  
>  **Who takes care of the other better:** It would be nice to say Erestor. That kind of coolness in public makes you wish he makes up for it in private, you know? It would be especially nice after a particularly long patrol. Plus, Erestor can be a bit of a nag - when it comes to work, I mean - but I probably would not mind it so much if he did so for more personal reasons. It would be rather sweet, actually.  
>  **Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile:** Well, you know, since he is the one who stays up reading, I am going to give this one to Erestor. Plus, I have been told I am a pleasant sleeper. I will have you know, I am actually quite the lovable bedmate.  
>  **Who makes the other sleep on the couch after an argument:** Erestor. Valar, I can actually see him doing this. 

The note was longer this time, which was good, thought Erestor. He was waiting for it the third time around, thinking that, after all, if he received a second one, there was most likely going to be a third and a fourth until the sender achieved his goal, whatever that might be. In the meantime, Erestor would attempt to figure out who this infernal sender was.

True enough, more things were clear to him based on the last note. The content of the notes apparently implied scenarios where he and the sender were romantically involved. Strange, but he ignored that for now. The sender was a warrior; the first item was a clue, and the second confirmed it with the mention of patrols. This narrowed down his list of culprits significantly, and given the frustrating insights contained in these notes, that quip about the valley's budget, not to mention the voice that was beginning to emerge from all of them, he now had a good guess as to who in the valley had the gall to say such things about him. 

The walk to the barracks did not take him long. Many Elves scurried out of his way, and in no time at all, he was in front of a certain golden-maned hero of old, who was currently too busy with his book, he did not even deign to look up even as Erestor's shadow fell on him. 

"Captain," called Erestor to gain his attention. 

Blue eyes did look up at that, though the captain did not move, and the book stayed where it was. "Counselor," Glorfindel said in a curious but guarded tone.

"Would you care to tell me why you are leaving notes on my desk?" 

The other put his book down and frowned. "What notes?"

Dark eyebrows furrowed at the denial. Erestor fished for the offending parchment from the pockets of his robes and lifted it between two fingers. "Does this look familiar?"

"The answer is still no, I'm afraid," said Glorfindel, although he did reach out to take the note from Erestor's hand. He examined the note, and Erestor could have sworn that the other's jaw literally dropped as he scanned the page. "How did you get this?" demanded Glorfindel. 

"I already said that someone was leaving them on my desk," said Erestor with a glare. "So you were not the one leaving them after all?"

"What? Of course not. It's embarrassing that you even found out about this."

Erestor took a slow breath to calm himself. He folded his arms and continued to glare down at Glorfindel. "Embarrassing for you? So you admit that it was you who said these things?"

For a moment, Glorfindel just stared up at him, and Erestor thought he saw the moment the realization sunk in. "I suppose I cannot get out of that now," said the captain with a pained wince. "It's this silly game they came up with at the Hall of Fire. I do not know if they intend it the way it is being played, but the game tends to start once everyone is drunk. You basically drink when the answer to the question is the name of your partner or if it is a question you cannot answer."

"Fascinating," said Erestor in a tone that clearly told Glorfindel that it was anything but. "Why is my name there?"

"Oh, that. It is actually a game for couples, but since not everyone is part of such relationships, they... pick someone out for us who are unattached, and we play as if we are together with them. They have Naurliniel for Gildor, Elrohir for Lindir, and for Elladan--"

"Elladan plays?" Erestor asked, astonished and disapproving. "When Lindir plays paired to Elrohir?"

Glorfindel grinned. "He thinks it's funny because his brother is - and I quote - 'a prude who should open himself to the pleasures of life'. How that is to be achieved when it is Lindir who plays, I do not know." He sighed at Erestor's unimpressed look and sat up, leaning over to give the other a look clearly meant to calm. "Look, it is a harmless game. It seems to amuse people, which is why it is played so often."

"And they picked me for you. Why?"

"We are the same rank? I do not know, Erestor. I just play. Worry not, it is only a game." He leaned back in his seat and smiled up at Erestor, gaze challenging. "You should join us sometime and see for yourself."

"No, thank you," scoffed Erestor, chin lifting in distaste. "I am not much for drinking, nor am I much for games." 

\--

Erestor thought that that would be the end of things. Surely, now that Glorfindel knew about Erestor receiving his answers from their silly game, he would cease playing, or at least play with a different Elf as his fictional partner.

Well. He did not.

>   
>  **Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them:** All over the desk? Erestor. I am more likely to carve such things on a tree - or the wood of his door.  
>  **Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order:** Hah! That will be Erestor.  
>  **Who wakes the other with kisses in the morning:** As the sweeter one, I am more likely to do this.  
>  **Who is more affectionate:** Me. Erestor does not seem to be very affectionate. I would be perfectly happy if I was wrong about this, though. 

Council was scheduled to meet that day, and Erestor made sure to sit beside Glorfindel. He leaned over the other the moment he took his seat.

"You do realize that I am still getting those notes?"

Glorfindel glanced at him, lips quirking in an infuriating smile. "I figured you would be, seeing as we are still playing."

"And you do not mind? Are you not even going to find out who is sending me those blasted notes? I do not care to know what it is you get up to in the evenings when you are all drunk and stupid, even if you do use my name." Erestor winced. "Especially when you use my name," he added. 

Glorfindel, instead of being insulted as he was supposed to, actually had the gall to laugh. "You are a funny one," he said in between bouts of mirth. "As for who is sending the notes to you, I am still working on that. It is a large group, and spirits can make even good Elves do ridiculous things. In the meantime, though, I am having fun. I suggest you do the same."

Erestor gave his colleague a withering glare, even as he pulled back and settled on his seat. "You are shameless, do you know that?"

Glorfindel laughed again. "Only with my favorites, Counselor."

\--

And so it was that for the next couple of weeks, Erestor would sometimes find the results of a previous night's game waiting for him on his desk. A few of them included:

>   
>  **Who ‘wears the pants’ in the relationship:** Probably Erestor, just because he has the worse temper.  
>  **Who remembers their anniversaries:** Both. Erestor, because he remembers everything. Me, because I believe love is a serious matter.  
>  **Who will cry at the wedding:** Wait. I will most likely cry at my own wedding, but I refuse to be the only one. There will be no wedding until I am sure he will end up crying, too.  
>  **Who starts the tickle fights:** I would, once I figured out Erestor's ticklish spots. 

There were actually a few that sparked conversation - mostly because Erestor could not help but remark upon them.

> **Who sings the other to sleep:** I will say Erestor because I want to hear him sing. 

"I do not sing," he told Glorfindel when they sat together during dinner.

"I cannot believe that. Everybody sings," said Glorfindel. Erestor remembered that day because Glorfindel wore his hair differently, which softened his features in a way that worked well for him, and the sapphire clip he used to pin it up suited his coloring. 

"Some prefer not to, is what I meant."

"Hmm. We can work on that." Glorfindel smiled at the look Erestor gave him. "How about reading to me to sleep? Would you be more amenable to that?" 

Erestor sighed, but he did shrug. "Reading, I can do."

Glorfindel had looked far too pleased with that answer.

Then there was also the odd time when he received this one:

>   
>  **Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines:** Hm. I just might take this one up as a challenge. 

And the following day, as Erestor was walking down a hallway, he heard a voice call from behind him. 

"What is this? I thought Telperion shines and lives again in Arda, but alas, 'tis only you."

His steps faltered and, upon realizing what was happening, he groaned. "Oh Valar, please no."

"Do you happen to be the Sea?" Glorfindel came in to view as he fell into step with Erestor. "Because you pulled at my heart when I heard you calling."

"Glorfindel, stop," pleaded Erestor. There were a few Elves around them, a few of whom heard Glorfindel's earlier call and the statement he made in jest, and were now watching them, hiding grins behind their hands. Erestor sighed and did his best to glare at all of them. 

They entered the council room together. Glorfindel was quiet for a while, which allowed Erestor to settle down and do the usual things he did to prepare for council, even if he did do so now while casting suspicious glances to the Elf beside him from time to time. 

He was reading through his notes when he felt more than saw Glorfindel leaning over to him again. The captain whispered, "Are you a Balrog?"

Erestor quickly turned to him, eyes slowly widening in horror. "You would not."

Glorfindel's grin was unapologetic. "Because you ensnare me so that I just might fall for you."

"That is morbid!" Erestor could not help but hit Glorfindel with the scroll he was holding, mindless of the other counselors who saw, or even that Elrond picked that exact moment to enter the room. Their lord looked at them both pointedly, frowning at the ruckus, which had Erestor shaking his head and the captain snickering uncontrollably beside him. 

Sometimes, too, a few would be there that would make Erestor raise an eyebrow.

>   
>  **Who stares at the other more:** What? I do not stare at him that much. Maybe just a little bit in council. All right, maybe a lot in council. Those things are boring and he is nice to look at, that's all. 

Erestor shook his head. He knew not to take these things seriously. It was a game and Glorfindel was a notorious flirt, and the living legend could make any Elf in Imladris swoon if he so deigned as to pay them any attention. This time, unfortunately, it seemed that Erestor was currently in Glorfindel's field of view, and seemed to enjoy baiting him with this silly game. 

He sighed. Nothing else to do but to bear it until Glorfindel grew tired of it, he supposed. Hopefully, he would do so soon enough.

\--

"Good afternoon, Counselor."

Erestor looked up from his work to find Glorfindel standing under his open doorway. The captain had his arms folded and was smiling at him strangely, and leaning so casually like that against the door frame, he looked every bit the handsome rogue who starred prominently in Imladris' gossip circles and rumor mill. Erestor used to frown at his popularity, thinking them unfounded and propelled only by his fame. Recently, however, with so much of Glorfindel's attention focused on him, he grudgingly admitted that he could see his appeal, and he could now understand why some claim he could have them weak at the knees.

"Good afternoon," he greeted back carefully, as he was not expecting a visit. "Can I help you?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "Just thought I should drop by to let you know I will be gone for a few months."

Erestor frowned. "Right," he said, though he was confused. Glorfindel needed not report to him for such a thing. "That border check, I know." Erestor hesitated for a moment, lacking anything appropriate to say. "You leave today?" 

"Yes," was all Glorfindel said. 

"I see." He met the captain's level gaze, which seemed to be waiting for him still to speak. "Well. Be safe." 

A dark blond eyebrow rose. "Thanks." Glorfindel continued to stare at him, however, and Erestor was beginning to feel unnerved. What else could he want? Eventually, Glorfindel said, "You will not be receiving those notes for a while. Will you be all right? Don't miss me too much."

Erestor cursed the blush that he knew rose up to his cheeks. He glared at Glorfindel. "I look forward to the next few months of peace, actually."

Glorfindel smirked, but said nothing. They stared at one another a few moments more, with Erestor feeling more and more confused with each moment that passed, before Glorfindel finally broke the contact with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. He then stalked off without a word.

Erestor watched him go. 

Well. That was odd. 

\--

With Glorfindel gone, Erestor's days were shockingly silent, and his desk, of course, was free of notes. He did not think much of it during the first week, but sometime after the second week, he found himself opening a drawer and holding up the last note that he received.

>   
>  **Who remembers what the other would want for a special dinner:** I know Erestor is fond of fish - simple preparations, baked or grilled - and I know he likes his meals with a lot of greens. He does not really change his choices even on special occasions. I suppose I will take this one.  
>  **Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion:** I would. He gives me good incentive because he looks good in candlelight.  
>  **Who gets jealous more easily:** Huh, interesting. I never thought about it before. Me, apparently.  
>  **Who initiates more kisses:** I probably would. If I could get away with it, I would get him to kiss me every time I see him. 

Erestor sighed. Glorfindel was getting better at these things, it was almost convincing. It was getting dangerous, too, he realized, as he could no longer deny that he sometimes stared blindly at a spot in his rooms or out through the windows, seeing something else as he did so - golden hair and blue eyes from images inside his mind. 

Daydreaming, for Valar's sake! About Imladris' most coveted of rogues!

It simply would not do. Glorfindel was a butterfly who fleeted from flower to flower without really settling, for no one really knew if he had anyone as a serious lover or mate, nor did he ever walk beside anyone since his return. Everyone in Imladris - not to mention Mithlond, Lorien, and Greenwood - wanted the returned Calaquendi to some degree, and how many others he paid such attentions to as he now did Erestor, Erestor did not even wish to know. He was trouble, most certainly, and Erestor cursed himself for being careless and possibly encouraging such behavior in the first place.

The parchment crumpled in Erestor's hand and he threw it at the back of the drawer from which it came. He stood up and strode out of his office. Fresh winds and a walk under the Sun ought to help clear his mind, and help him find a way out of this problem in which he found himself.

\--

Glorfindel's return was marked with a new note on Erestor's desk.

>   
>  **Who reaches for the other’s hand first:** Me. That's a nice thought. I should make him hold my hand every time we are together. He would be so annoyed.  
>  **Who leads in a dance:** He could lead me if he wants to.  
>  **Who is angered more easily:** Erestor. Is he not angry all the time? It does not seem to take much.  
>  **Who is more likely to cry during a fight:** I do not think either one of us is the crying type, but between the two of us, I believe he is more likely to say something hurtful, or maybe that I would be more likely to take seriously the harsh things he would say. 

Erestor sighed as he placed the note inside his drawer. "Saelbeth." 

A voice called from the other room. "My lord?"

"I will be running late, but could you save me a seat beside you? Have mine either to Elrond's right or left hand; whichever is fine."

"Certainly," answered Saelbeth, ever reliable, as he came in to view, his notes already clutched to his chest. "I will tell Lord Elrond that you will follow shortly."

"Thank you," said Erestor, and he nodded as Saelbeth bid him farewell. 

It was a day for council again, and he was sure to see Glorfindel, whom he still did not wish to see or speak with. The position Erestor requested would put him at the corner of the long table, with Saelbeth as his only seatmate. He should be safe if he stuck close to Saelbeth, who had the tendency to fill the silence with all sorts of topics that would enter his mind, so he would keep Erestor busy for a while.

He did not meet Glorfindel's eyes the entire time. Even after council, when the other moved to greet him, Erestor only stayed long enough to return the greeting. He then excused himself and called to Saelbeth, and fell into step beside the other counselor, clutching at his arm so he would move faster.

\--

He had not spoken with Glorfindel, as he was able to evade the other several more times, and it was a while before he found any notes on his desk again. When finally they returned, Erestor's eyes widened at what he read.

>   
>  **Who is better at dirty talk:** Oh, I am taking this one. I already have a repertoire of things I wish to whisper in his ear in private - and in public, when he least expects it.  
>  **Who tops:** I believe we will switch. Right now, however, I am in the mood to say that I will.  
>  **Which kinks do you share:** I do not know why, but I have a feeling Erestor would respond well to being held down during sex. This other one I am not so sure about, but I have this fantasy about him in a blindfold.  
>  **Favorite place to have sex:** His office. My office. Either of the two, but for now, I prefer mine. There is something about taking him in my territory that is immensely satisfying. Plus, I think my desk is sturdier. He'll need it. 

Erestor seethed. He knew it - either the other was making fun or he was indeed interested in a bedding. Did Glorfindel really say such things aloud? In public, where many who knew Erestor could hear and laugh about it, probably even egging the captain on, drunken fools as they were? 

This note went to the bin, torn and crumpled into a tight ball. He then strode to open one of the tall windows in his office, letting the afternoon breeze cool the heat of his cheeks. 

What infuriated Erestor all the more was that the words were not without their effect on him. He looked out to the jagged summits of the Hithaeglir, needing somewhere to focus his gaze even as the images of Glorfindel's words assaulted his senses. 

Of course he had thought about him that way. One cannot be in the throes of infatuation and not think about such things even in passing. Glorfindel was attractive even by Elven standards - handsome and tall, broad and strong. Everything about him was eye-catching, from the deep gold of his hair, the blue of his eyes, even his lips that were always smooth and dark pink, as if he had spent the day worrying them between his teeth. He was the perfect fantasy, undoubtedly a companion for many during sleepless nights, and however well Erestor had pushed such thoughts from his mind, so effectively were they brought to the forefront now when it was Glorfindel himself who painted them for him so vividly. 

Erestor closed his eyes, his lips a thin line even as a hand rose to clutch at the neckline of his robes. He felt warm in a way he did not like, and he opened his eyes to glare at the blue skies, so reminiscent of those teasing eyes. Valar, how he could feel offended and seduced both at the same time, he could not understand. 

He made sure to avoid Glorfindel even more for the days that followed. No other notes was left on his desk then, and soon enough, he was relieved to hear that the captain was out on patrol again.

\--

Glorfindel was gone for about a month, during which Erestor filled his time with work. Sometimes, more often than he cared to count, he would work well into the night, and occasionally even greet Arien from the windows of his office. He found he had no desire or inclination to sleep, and so he did not. 

He knew about Glorfindel's return through a note on his desk, after a night when he actually decided to return to his rooms, though he spent it wide awake.

>   
>  **Who makes the important decisions at home:** I am not quite sure what this means, but the safe answer would be Erestor.  
>  **Who speaks for the other:** Maybe Erestor. I would not mind. I might even be pleased by it, actually.  
>  **Who would cuddle the other for no reason:** I would, if I were given the right to such liberties.  
>  **Who will say 'I love you' first:** Me, when the time is right. 

So casually did he joke about such things, not knowing what they did to Erestor. In a moment of weakness, Erestor wondered what it would be like for such things to be true. 

He scanned the contents of the note briefly once more before he viciously tore the parchment in two. 

Glorfindel tried to speak to him several more times, but Erestor never lingered in his company long enough for anything substantial to be said, and he excused himself one way or another after the initial pleasantries.

It was after he passed Glorfindel down a hallway without a greeting that the notes stopped coming. As did Glorfindel, as a matter of fact, and save for when council met, rarely did Erestor see him in the days that followed. In council, Erestor sometimes felt the other's gaze on him, but never again did Glorfindel approach, and the captain himself was out the door immediately after the meetings adjourned. 

This, he firmly told himself, was a relief. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a late night in autumn when Erestor found Glorfindel in front of a door as he passed one of the hallways, just standing there with his hand upon the latch. Erestor cursed himself for his carelessness; tired as he was, he had forgotten that this route would make him pass Glorfindel's door on his way to his rooms. 

It took a moment for Glorfindel to realize he had company, and his eyes widened at seeing Erestor. "Counselor," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" 

"I was just passing by," said Erestor, his voice clipped. "I was on my way to my rooms." 

"Ah." For some reason, the captain seemed to deflate. "Of course you were. I shan't keep you." 

It was on the tip of Erestor's tongue to say that it was only right that he should not, as he could think of no reason to justify such a distraction. He stopped himself, though, as Glorfindel did not seem to be in any good sort of mood and looked as if, in fact, he had endured a rather trying day. And so Erestor kept his tongue, and made to stride away without a word. 

"On second thought," Glorfindel said behind him when he had already passed the other a few steps. "Would you join me for a moment? I have a good bottle of Lorien wine that I was planning on opening tonight. Share it with me."

Erestor looked back at him. "'Tis late, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, seeming to have thought better of whatever he was supposed to say. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair; Erestor just noticed that they were fully down, limp and free of their usual braids. "Please join me all the same," the captain said eventually, his eyes on the carpet. "It will not take long. There is just something for which I wish to apologize, and other things that I hope to say to you before you begin ignoring me again in the morning." His tone was surprisingly free of bitterness despite his words, and he looked up to meet Erestor's eyes then. "Please?" 

It was a bad idea, Erestor knew. He spent far too many days than he cared to count trying to get the other out of his head, but there was something about the way Glorfindel stood there that somehow stilled the refusal in his throat, made him think twice. He did look as if he needed company, whatever it was that plagued his mind. Guilt, he supposed, also played a part, for it was true that he did begin ignoring Glorfindel with nary a warning or a parting word.

It was only for a moment. How badly could it hurt? 

Glorfindel's room was dark and cold from the open doors that led to the balcony, and the only spot of warmth was in front of a fire that was kept burning in the fireplace. Glorfindel must have seen Erestor shudder at the cold, for the first thing he did was to close the balcony doors and add more wood to the fire.

The room was smaller than Erestor had expected. He briefly wondered at it, for certainly with his rank, Glorfindel could request for larger, better rooms than this one. Compared to other apartments available in the main house, where Elrond's household resided, Glorfindel's was a simple single-room with a balcony, his bed and what furniture would be in the seating room just taking up opposite ends of the room in which they now stood, with a writing desk just a little to the side of the bed.

"I prefer my space small, where I could see all things all at once," said Glorfindel in explanation, looking self-conscious all of a sudden. "Anyway, I do not entertain many visitors, and I like to tend to its upkeep myself. No one else enters here but me."

Erestor looked away, embarrassed at being caught looking curiously about the room. "Forgive me. I am merely curious. It is just that there are better rooms, more suited to your rank."

Glorfindel shrugged. "This room suits me just fine. Larger quarters would just be difficult to maintain, and I want for few things. I already have everything I could possibly need here." His gaze then strayed to Erestor, but the moment passed quickly, and he looked away.

Glorfindel led Erestor to sit on the sofa in front of the fire. He then opened a cabinet off to the side, and held two glass goblets filled with dark red wine upon his return. 

They were quiet for a while, save for when Erestor thanked him for the proffered drink as Glorfindel sat beside him. They both stared at the fire, and whether Glorfindel felt the space between them the way Erestor did, Erestor did not know. 

It was Glorfindel who first spoke.

"I would like to apologize." He placed his goblet on the low table before turning to face Erestor. "You must have received it, a note that overstepped."

There were many notes, many of which were torn for they infuriated him in ways he thought Glorfindel did not intend, so Erestor at first did not know which note Glorfindel meant. It was only when he looked at Glorfindel and saw the flush in his cheeks that he understood, and in the span of a second, he felt his own cheeks mirror those of the Elf beside him.

"I usually do not join them when the questions turn lascivious and crude, and pick always to drink double to pass my turn," continued Glorfindel. At Erestor's questioning gaze, he added to explain, "It is a drinking game. That is how it works. Anyway, I do not know what came over me that night that I skipped all the rest and answered only those things that I would normally avoid, knowing that my answers would reach you in the morning and that you would not be pleased."

He stopped then and sighed. He did not meet Erestor's eyes. "No, I know why I did it. I was annoyed with you for ignoring me and looking for all the world as if you have grown tired of whatever it was that we were doing. I was gone for a long time, I knew, but I did not think that..." He paused and took a deep breath. "I was offended and perhaps a little hurt, ridiculous as it may sound, for never have we agreed on anything that would speak of... of things that I hoped to have with you. It was supposed to be a silly game. To make matters worse, those days you also kept avoiding me by sticking to that irritating colleague of yours. What is his name?"

Erestor blinked in surprise. "Saelbeth?"

Glorfindel frowned and his lips thinned and curled down briefly in a tight line. "Yes, that one. It is difficult to catch you when he is around. At first I thought... until I realized that he was only protective of you as a friend, so I let that go - to an extent. I do not like him.

"Ai, I feel so foolish, Erestor." He sighed again, shaking his head. "When you came to me that first day and I found out that someone was sending you my answer to the games, I was, of course, embarrassed. But upon further reflection, I realized that your reaction was not as bad as what I would have expected from you. I might have painted you in my mind worse than you actually were and, foolishly, I somehow came up with this idea that I could probably gain your attention through this, when I once thought such a thing impossible."

Glorfindel chuckled at the look on Erestor's face, although the sound fell flat and lacked true mirth. "Do not look so surprised. Do you have not plenty of admirers?"

"I might have a few," said Erestor, not one so modest as to lie about such a thing. "I never thought you would be among them, though." 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at that. "And why not? I am an Elf, just like any one of your silly admirers, and I saw what they saw. I knew, however, that mine was a hopeless case, for never have you shown any interest in such things. I admired you from afar, the way one would admire a pretty face, but I gave you a wide berth, since that is what you seemed to prefer, and I never cared to be counted among anyone's drove of admirers. 

"But then we actually began speaking outside of work, and you seemed at least mildly tolerant of me those first few times. Then, it almost seemed as if you found the notes amusing, and whatever I did outside of them even moreso. And so I began to believe that it could actually work, but in the end all I seemed to have done was dig myself deeper into a hole. Where I used to think about you only occasionally, these days it seems you are all I think about, pushed as I am to reflect about you by those questions and my own curiosity - what you are like, what you must prefer, what secrets you keep, to be opened and revealed to one who could break through your walls." Glorfindel sighed. "Ever have I wondered about you, but at least before I did not hold hope. When you paid attention to me, though... Ai, Erestor. Did I make a terrible mistake? Is this all in my head?"

Erestor found that he could not answer him, so dumbstruck was he by what he was hearing.

"When I left that first time," said Glorfindel, who indeed seemed to have much to say, "you know, when I was gone for nearly six months, I was like a child in the throes of his first love. We have been fooling around for a while by then, and I had thought... well. Needless to say, any time I had for rest were filled with thoughts of you, which, I admit, was dangerous when one is out on patrol. After a while, I recognized the feeling for what it was: I missed you. I missed you terribly, and when I gave a name to the feeling, it seemed as if I missed you all the more. The days rolled by so slowly, for never have I ever wished so badly to come home. 

"So when I did come home, I had hoped to seek you out, but you were busy, or so your assistants said. And even after that, when we finally met, you were cold again, as if the past year had not happened at all. I tried to catch you a few more times, but each time it was the same, until I realized that I may have been mistaken, and saw something that simply was not there. You obviously have grown tired of the game when it was no longer maintained, and you have moved on in my absence, for a game was all it ever was for you. Is that what it is, Erestor?"

Erestor cleared his throat, for it felt as if there was a lump lodged there, so difficult was it to speak. "Is that not what it had been to you?"

"At first it was," said Glorfindel, "but I should have known better than to play with something that was already there, just biding its time. I have noticed you from the very beginning; this I will not deny. From the moment I met you, I thought you were uniquely fair, and later I admired you for the skills you possess and the sharpness of your wit, often displayed in council, which was the only place where our worlds came together. But I did not know how to approach you, not in this sense, and I never thought to try, for I thought you were uninterested and unattainable." Glorfindel gave a harsh laugh, but his voice was quiet when he said, "I suppose you still are. Nothing has changed, only I."

He seemed to wait for Erestor to speak, but so overwhelmed was Erestor by all that he had just heard that he could not even begin to open his mouth or settle on what to say. 

After a while, he heard Glorfindel sigh beside him again, and move to take both their glasses. "Anyway," he said as he moved to stand. "I needed you to know. I need to forget you, and I cannot seem to do so when I am forced to keep all of this to myself. So, I suppose I should apologize for burdening you with this, too."

"I thought it was just a game for you," said Erestor quickly, stopping Glorfindel in his tracks. He waited for the other to turn and look at him again before he continued, "I thought it was a game for you, and you were having your fun while I took the brunt of all your flirting." Erestor covered his mouth, and with the same trembling hand felt the heat of his cheeks, which he knew was furiously blushing, and he found he could no longer hold Glorfindel's gaze. "I am not so cold as you seem to imply, nor am I so old as to be immune to such attentions. But given as I thought you were doing it all in jest, I hated the way I reacted, and so must have taken my frustration out on you." 

"What are you saying?" Erestor heard what must be the sound of two glass goblets hastily being placed upon the wooden table, and in a flash Glorfindel was beside him again, two large hands covering his own. "Look at me, Erestor, I beg you." Hesitantly, Erestor met those eyes; they were bright in the firelight, wide and almost shining. "Your words give me hope where I thought I have grown bitter and dry. Erestor." One hand reached up to cup his cheek, a thumb rubbing the skin there in a slow caress. "In all my foolish fumbling, are you telling me that I did reach you somehow?" 

Erestor sighed, and he touched the hand that held him. "More than, I would say. My thoughts are filled with you, and for all my cruel attempts to push you away, I am yet to really rid myself of what I feel for you."

Glorfindel kissed him then, hard and deep and desperate. His mouth tasted of wine and something else that had Erestor's lips parting in welcome, allowing him to explore and taste. Glorfindel held Erestor's head with both hands, keeping him still even as they kissed, as if in fear that the other would somehow change his mind and pull away. Erestor returned his embrace, relaxing into their kisses even as he sought to calm Glorfindel's frenzied touch. 

Glorfindel followed his lead soon enough, and he relaxed his hold enough to let his hands stray, sliding down Erestor's neck, his shoulders, his back, seeking lower. Strong hands squeezed at Erestor's backside, making him pull back with a moan of surprise. Glorfindel was having none of it, however, and he captured those lips again even as he pulled Erestor to straddle his lap, holding him close.

Erestor's mind was reeling. This meeting had escalated far too quickly, but even as he thought this, Glorfindel sucked his lips between his own, ran his tongue on the narrow crease of Erestor's mouth, blocking his gasping breaths. With each kiss, he chased away every thought in Erestor's head, until soon he was nothing but a weakened, moaning body above Glorfindel, taking the pleasure that was freely offered, accepting his kisses and rutting against that firm abdomen, Glorfindel's hands encouraging the movement. 

"Erestor," gasped Glorfindel as he pulled back and brushed black hair away from Erestor's face. "Darling Erestor. I wish to take you to bed. May I?"

Erestor moaned as the question shot straight to his groin. He hesitated for only a moment before he heard himself speaking. "Yes," he whispered against Glorfindel's lips. "Yes. Take me wherever you wish."

Glorfindel pulled Erestor's thighs snug around his own waist. Understanding his intentions, Erestor tightened his arms and legs around him, and without further warning, Glorfindel had lifted them both from the sofa, and proceeded to carry his precious load to bed. 

He made quick work of their clothes, though conscious as he was of Erestor's earlier chill, once done, he covered them both with the blankets on his bed. The effort made Erestor smile. 

"I am fine," he said, reaching out to caress a softly pink cheek, brushing against a lock of golden hair. 

"I want you comfortable," returned Glorfindel, and he turned and kissed that hand before bending down to claim those lips again in another sweet kiss. His kisses soon trailed down to Erestor neck, making him gasp, and those hands once again strayed to any naked skin he could reach.

For a few glorious moments, they took their pleasure from one another in any way they willed. They exchanged many kisses, though Glorfindel's often strayed - to Erestor's ears, his shoulders, his chest, down to his navel. Everywhere he kissed brought pleasure to the Elf beneath him, although perhaps it could be that his hand had much to do with how pliant the other was to everything that he did, having found Erestor's hardening length and proceeding to rub against it in light, fleeting touches, dragging up or down the entire length with each pass, long and slow, making Erestor arch up against him, teasing him, stoking his desire. 

"Erestor," sighed Glorfindel, rising up to stare down at the Elf on his bed. He curled their fingers together and lifted Erestor's hand to his lips. "I thought it was hopeless with you." 

Through the pleasured haze, Erestor blinked up at the golden-haired captain, and in the dim light it seemed Glorfindel's eyes shone even brighter. They stared at him so intently that he could not help but smile. "It cannot be so great a loss even if it was," he said teasingly. 

"On the contrary..." Kisses trailed from the palm of his hands to the thin skin of his wrist, Glorfindel's breath tickling him there, making his fingers curl. "Some days I could not move, so great was the pain in my heart. I would curse myself three times the fool, and I would regret ever daring to play such a game with you." 

Erestor truly looked at him then, for so earnestly did the other speak that he could not even bring himself to poke fun anymore. That was when he saw the creases still between Glorfindel's brow, and he looked anxious still, even entangled as they were already on his bed. He could not keep his other hand from lifting even if he wanted to, and he reached out to lightly smooth the hair out of Glorfindel's face. His heart ached as he watched the other's eyes slowly close at his touch, his head tilting slightly to lean into that caressing hand. 

He pulled Glorfindel to him then and engaged him in a kiss so deep and slow. He buried his hands in that thick mane of golden hair, swallowing the moan that escaped the fabled lord, opening his mouth to that sweet tongue. Glorfindel kissed like he could taste honey in Erestor's mouth; he licked lips and tongue and palatte and teeth, and in between he would suck on Erestor's lips, bite, release, and suck again, cycling through these until pale fingers were curling against his hair and the skin of his back. Those kisses sent pulses of heat straight to Erestor's groin, and he was so hard he could hardly breathe, and he knew he must be moaning like a wanton maid at her first bedding. 

It was almost a relief when he felt Glorfindel's hand snake between his legs, and breach him later with an oiled finger. When Glorfindel had found and brought the oil he did not know, but he thought of this only briefly, for Glorfindel was quick to distract him again. He gasped at the intrusion, but Glorfindel had done it so slowly that he felt no pain. It was later when he used two, then three fingers that Erestor felt the stretch, and he broke their kisses to gasp and fall back against the pillows. 

"All right?" asked Glorfindel, keeping himself still. 

Erestor opened his eyes to blink up at the canopy of Glorfindel's bed. "A-Aye," he whispered after a while. "You always had such large hands."

That made Glorfindel chuckle. "I think, love, that such a thing would behoove us this time." He bent down to kiss one white thigh, bent at the knees. He pressed his cheek against the spot that he kissed and looked up again at Erestor's face. "Tell me when I may move." 

"Now, I think." Despite this, Erestor gasped still when Glorfindel pushed in deeper, this time to his knuckles, and it felt to Erestor as if he was spreading those fingers inside him, opening him further. 

Glorfindel then rose up, lifting and opening Erestor's legs further and settling them on his own folded thighs. His gaze was intent as he pumped his fingers in and out of the body beneath him, still slick with oil, changing angles as they moved. Even though he knew what was to come, Erestor cried out all the same when Glorfindel found what he was looking for. 

"Valar!" he gasped, his heartbeat loud in his own ears at the sudden spike of pleasure. He arched up as Glorfindel thrust in and hit that gland again.

Nails dug down at Glorfindel shoulders, but these were ignored by the captain in favor of swallowing the counselor's length down to the hilt. Erestor nearly thrashed at the onslaught, those fingers pumping inside him still, hitting that spot that made him see stars, and that hot, wet mouth wrapped around his swollen member, already so hard from everything else that Glorfindel had already done. Glorfindel, strong, large, and heavy above him, ran his free hand down Erestor's neck and chest, nails scratching as he went, before holding him down by the hip, keeping him still even as he continued his assault. 

Even delirious as he was, Erestor fought to hold himself up by the elbows so he could look down at the incredible sight of Glorfindel's lips wrapped around him. He moaned as his length glistened wet when it came into view, only to be taken in again by that expert mouth. If he earlier thought that Glorfindel's mouth was made for kissing, he was quick to change that assessment now because this, oh this was where he was best. Glorfindel's hand had stilled, buried deep in him, fingers pressed unmoving there were things felt close to unbearable. As Glorfindel pulled his mouth back again, he kept his lips around the head of Erestor's length and swiped his tongue against the leaking slit, and he proceeded to alternate between this and swallowing Erestor down his throat. Erestor helplessly threw his head back as the pleasure built, mouth falling open in a deep groan, legs trembling from being kept from thrusting up into that sinful mouth, and his fingers curled against the folds of the blanket and bed covers beneath them. 

"Oh. Oh, stop," he croaked, voice hoarse. He swallowed to clear his throat and attempted to say more clearly, "Please stop or I will--"

Glorfindel sat up then, mouth and fingers leaving Erestor, who moaned at their loss even when it was he himself who begged to be released. Glorfindel's eyes were brighter than they had ever been to Erestor's reckoning. He watched as the captain wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, and lust for this strong, fey creature erupted in Erestor's loins at the sight, the memory of breaching those swollen lips still so fresh in his mind. Next time, he promised himself, next time he would find out for himself what it would be like to take it to the end and spill his seed into that tempting mouth. 

Glorfindel grinned down at him then, as if he knew where Erestor's thoughts lay. He did not speak, however, and instead ran both hands down Erestor's thighs, hot and sure against his skin. He held the other's gaze as he coated himself in oil, and soon was lifting and moving them both into position. With eyes half-lidded, lips parting in anticipation, he sunk into Erestor in one slow glide. 

Twin moans filled the room at that satisfying union. They were still for a moment, Glorfindel waiting for him to adjust, their breaths loud in the silence. Erestor grasped at the strong arms that held him and he moaned anew as Glorfindel began to roll his hips, stretching him open even as the head of his length touched that part of Erestor that made his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. 

Glorfindel continued the rolling thrusts until he was sliding out more comfortably. Slowly, with a nod from Erestor, he picked up the pace, and soon he was pumping in an out, blunt nails digging into the white thighs around his waist.

Glorfindel was a sight to behold, his own pleasure obviously building. He was beautiful with his head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss, a red tongue darting out to lick his still bruised lips. Moonlight and golden firelight shone upon him, lighting up his wildly disheveled hair, catching every movement as he continued to thrust, long and slow, tempting them both, stretching out their pleasure. There was a bright flush high on his fair cheeks when he looked down where their bodies joined, eyes wide and mouth open even as a moan escaped him. Erestor mirrored that moan as he imagined what Glorfindel must see - his oiled cock sliding in and out of Erestor's trembling body, hot and tight and desperate for each joining. 

Erestor felt Glorfindel's hand wandering again, but when they seemed to move toward his aching length, Erestor held him still. 

"Don't," he said. "Just like this." He took Glorfindel's hand and slid it up his own chest instead, rolling his hips, taking him deeper and biting his lip at the pleasure. "You can make me come like this." 

Glorfindel released a pained groan then, and he grasped at Erestor's wrists, pinning him to the bed. Erestor gasped as he was nearly bent in half, crying out helplessly as Glorfindel restricted his movement even as their pace built in speed, Glorfindel pumping hard and fast in and out of Erestor's body that it lifted him further up into the mattress each time. Erestor could do nothing but scream hoarsely at the overwhelming pace, alternating curses and Glorfindel's name, each thrust hitting that gland inside of him, pulling out every moan and cry that he had tried to hide and keep. 

Their pace was ruthless and unrelenting that Erestor came untouched with a surprised and violent shout, white seed spilling on them both even as Glorfindel continued to thrust deep, chasing his own completion. Erestor gasped at the unforgiving thrusts, for Glorfindel still held him down so that he could not move. It was glorious in a way he had not expected he would enjoy, and even sated as he was, he drew pleasure from it and felt his body grow hot still in the face of Glorfindel's unbridled desire. 

So it was that his moan joined the captain's as Glorfindel's hot seed spilled inside of him. Only then did the hold on his wrists weaken, and he caught Glorfindel as the other's arms gave way. Glorfindel laid his golden head against Erestor's chest, still heaving from the strength of the orgasm that hit him. His arms wrapped around Erestor's waist, and so loud were his gasps that for a brief moment, Erestor was worried about him. 

"Are you all right?" asked Erestor, brushing his fingers through Glorfindel's thick hair. 

Glorfindel grunted. "Damn," he cursed, though it came out as a whisper. "Valar, Erestor." 

Erestor sighed, relaxing at hearing the other speak. Then, he chuckled. "Did you just curse and exalt me in the same breath? Make up your mind." 

Glorfindel huffed out a laugh. "Give me a break," he said, still breathless. "I think my brain just melted."

Erestor hummed his satisfaction, pleased by Glorfindel's reactions. "That good?" he asked, amused. 

Glorfindel turned his head so they could look at one another. He smiled a lazy, sated smile. "Better than good. The very best." He kissed the chest upon which he rested, after which he sighed and closed his eyes. After a while, however, he blinked his eyes open and he looked up at Erestor. "You, though. I think I might have lost it a bit at the end. Are you all right?"

Erestor shifted experimentally and made a slight wince. "Ah, yes. The unfortunate aftermath of the best kind of nights." He smiled at the troubled look on Glorfindel's face, and sought to ease it as he ran a thumb against the crease between those brows. "You were wonderful, Glorfindel. I would not want it any other way." 

That, at least, brought a smile to Glorfindel face, and he took Erestor's hand and kissed the open palm. There was some slight shifting, as well as a blush from Erestor and a deep chuckle for Glorfindel, as Glorfindel leaned back to wipe with the blankets the mess they made on one another, most of which were on Erestor. He then laid his head back down Erestor's chest and seemed to sigh deeply.

He was so still and quiet that after a while, Erestor thought that he had already fallen asleep. He jumped a little, therefore, when Glorfindel spoke. "There is something I need to confess - although given what I have already told you tonight, it should not come as so great a shock anymore."

"What is it?" asked Erestor even as he played with one of Glorfindel's ears, making the other laugh and squirm. 

"The game. The pairings were not random. We were paired with whomever we were known to like."

Erestor stopped his play. "Are you telling me that everyone there knew that you..." he trailed off, not knowing what to call it.

"Oh yes," laughed Glorfindel. "They say it is quite obvious on my part, actually."

"Not so obvious, apparently, as I never knew."

"They did say you were painfully oblivious. Many chalked it up to you just being uninterested in the whole matter." He kissed Erestor's hand again. "It was Lindir and Elladan, by the way."

Erestor sighed. "The note senders?"

"Yes. They claimed that they thought it was about time that I did something about my regard for you, especially as Elladan was convinced it will not be as hopeless as I believe. They were terribly remorseful when I told them it did not work out."

"Good," huffed Erestor. "Let them stew on that for a while. They really should not be sticking their noses in other people's business."

"Really? I was just considering sending them both a fruit basket."

Erestor smiled and shook his head. "Speaking of people to whom you should send a fruit basket..." Erestor tapped one of those broad shoulders, waiting until Glorfindel had looked up at him again. "This thing about Saelbeth--"

"No." 

Erestor sighed. "Glorfindel, it is not what you think. I might have decided to stick close to him when I was trying to avoid you. That is no reason for you to dislike the poor thing."

"Look, Erestor." Glorfindel rose to his elbows and looked straight up at the other. "I tortured myself with thoughts of another having what I wanted. Do you have any idea how difficult that had been? You were with him every time I saw you." Glorfindel sighed, looking displeased. "This dislike I have of him, it will pass. I know now that he has done nothing."

"I suppose that is fine. Poor Saelbeth, though. He does not like it when someone is upset with him. Make sure he does not find out."

"Enough, Erestor." This was said with a growl. "Stop thinking about other Elves when you are in my bed."

Erestor smirked, a spark of heat crawling down his loins again at the roughness in Glorfindel's voice and the hint of jealousy in his tone. "Right, no other Elves." He could not help but add, "If I think of Men?"

He was promptly rolled over to his front, the full weight of Glorfindel pinning him down, who held him once again by the wrists. He shivered at the feel of him, surprisingly hard again against his still sore cleft. He gasped as Glorfindel leaned down and breathed against his ear. 

"Do I not satisfy you enough, Counselor, that you must think of others when I am already yours?" 

He felt himself slowly breached again, and he could not help but arch up and moan as pleasure and the sting of Glorfindel's earlier abuse came together in a heady mix. He looked over his shoulder. "How...?" 

Glorfindel bit down at the skin of his shoulder, a deep groan escaping his throat. "I wanted you, and now you are in my bed. What other explanation do you require?"

No other words were exchanged after that, so good was Glorfindel at extracting the pleasure out from even his exhausted partner. He pulled Erestor to his knees, though kept him leaning down on both arms, and he wrapped a hot hand around his length and brought him to full hardness, willing him to join him in his pleasure. Glorfindel timed his pulls with his thrusts and made sure that Erestor was not far behind himself, so that when they came a second time, their screams of completion were out almost at the same time, and they fell together unmoving in the aftermath, one on top of the other.

Erestor thought his chest would burst, so hard did he need to breathe. A stray thought from their previous lovemaking, though, came back to him. "I notice you keep holding me down - which you were right about, I admit," he said in between deep breaths. "There was this fantasy about a blindfold, however..."

Glorfindel laughed and just barely was able to lift his head. "Interested?"

"Did you really think about it?"

"Oh yes," purred the captain. "Many times on many nights, on this same bed. Had the oil under the pillows, didn't I?"

Erestor groaned. "Valar. You will be the death of me."

Glorfindel turned Erestor's head to him so they could kiss, and he grinned against his lips. "I'll make you love it."

Erestor laughed, and he turned fully so that he was on his back, with Glorfindel laying his head upon his chest. He wrapped his arm around his lover - and, possibly, mate? The night had admittedly been more a culmination of what was apparently a shared desire, but Glorfindel's earlier words hinted at something deeper as well. Truth be told, the possibility pulled at something within Erestor that he never thought to fill, but now hoped to, with a need so great it scared him in its intensity. 

That conversation, however, would have to be for another day. 

"I do not doubt it," he said with a deep, satisfied sigh. "Let us sleep for now, but tell me next time about those other questions you skipped. You might be on to something."

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Glorfindel. This was supposed to be a humor piece, but my dear captain keeps turning out far too lovesick for things to be completely free of drama.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, by the way! A special shout-out to the Erestor's of the world (including mine, who does not understand fanfiction or the wonders of being a fan of anything, period, so would most likely never read this, lol!) - yeah, you know who you guys are. You are awful and mean, but also wonderful and amazing. We love you just the way you are. ❤


End file.
